Culpa
by CNagisa
Summary: Porque no todo es perfecto en una convivencia, las diferencias pueden llevar al conflicto y asi, a la separación. Admito que este es un mal resumen jaja xP
1. Conflicto

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia, no me pertenecen 8D

_Pareja: Prusia x Austria.  
_

_Dividido en tres partes. Una peor que la otra (?) Jajaja, broma. Eso, lo deciden ustedes ;D espero que lo disfruten :3 Hm, casi me olvido, sobre el titulo: No sé porque le puse ese titulo, así que si no es de su agrado... Lo siento u.u  
_

_

* * *

_**Culpa.**

_

* * *

_

_Conflicto._

Tiro al suelo el paño estampado, pisándolo con fuerza. El enojo lo sacaba de si y esa era su forma de descargarse.

-¿Cómo que no vendrás?-le pregunto al prusiano, que lo miraba con tranquilidad.

-Ya oíste, no iré al concierto-repitió pausadamente.

"Contaba contigo para esta noche" su reclamo era simple, el austriaco quería tenerlo ahí junto a él, en su debut en aquel teatro de la capital. Zarandeo la mano, como si dispersara las anteriores palabras "¡No! No contaba… cuento contigo mejor dicho".

Ya llevaban varios meses de convivencia en la casa de Austria. Para Prusia había sido difícil entregarse por completo a un compromiso tan grande pero, haciendo caso a sus sentimientos, había aceptado. Hubiera sido perfecto pero ambos discrepaban seguido por sus propias diferencias en la manera de ver, interpretar y hacer las cosas.

-Lo haces tan difícil, Gilbert-recrimino duramente, apoyándose en la mesada de madera, dándose pequeños golpecitos en la frente con los nudillos.

Dio unos pasos hacia él para recoger el trapo y dejarlo a su lado. Se volvió a un taburete y tomo asiento pesadamente pero con la misma tranquilidad.

-Te la pasaras bien, estarás con tus amigos y conocidos-dijo, con la mirada fija en ningún punto especifico.

Volvió a incorporarse-Pero te quiero a mi lado esta noche, apoyándome—llevo la palma de la mano a su pecho-Si estas ahí, mi corazón latirá tranquilo porque estarás dándome tu seguridad-confeso ruborizado por la sinceridad de aquellas palabras.

Detestaba oírlo decir cosas así porque le llegaban a su interior frío haciéndolo sentir, extrañamente, débil pero ¿Acaso palabras así no deberían de sentirse bien? El agraciado que las oyera debería sentirse elogiado, necesitado. No. Con Gilbert no sucedía eso ¿Por qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía y tampoco buscaría la respuesta por simple temor a ésta.

Salió de su posición sumamente irritado, mostrándolo con una expresión marcada en su rostro.

-No es tu primer concierto ¿Cierto?-se acerco a la puerta, posando la mano en el marco-Entonces no me necesitas. Tu solo estas bien, tú y esas personas que siempre están contigo en esos lugares.

Rápidamente, el peliplateado, huyo de allí; huir era lo único que podía hacer y, según él mismo, la mejor opción. Se creía autosuficiente y esperaba lo mismo de los demás. Continuo el paso pero se detuvo al sentir como lo retenía del brazo. Dio media vuelta y, para su sorpresa, recibió una bofetada que dio de lleno en su rostro.

Aparto la mano, que le temblaba por el golpe, y lo miro a los ojos-Nunca tomas en cuenta lo que siento, lo que quiero-evito las lágrimas agregando frialdad a su mirar-Te crees perfecto, crees saberlo todo y tan sólo eres un idiota…

Se toco la mejilla, aun sintiendo el impacto-Si crees eso, entonces no hay porque estar juntos, soportando esto-las palabras de Gilbert sonaban a una sentencia, de la cual dudaba si Roderich estaría de acuerdo.

"¡¿Quieres irte? ¡Vete de aquí entonces! ¡Vete y déjame en paz!" exclamo el austriaco.

Aparto la mirada, atónito de lo que había escuchado. Si el orgullo del austriaco era grande, el de él también lo era y para colmo, venia con dolorosas y falsas declaraciones.

-¡Bien! Soy demasiado para ti ¡Para cualquiera!-encogió los hombros, mostrando una cínica sonrisa-Ya te he dado el uso que quería, ya no te necesito mas-acerco su rostro al del otro-Cualquier perro sirve para saciarme.

Completamente indignado y furioso alzo, nuevamente, la mano dispuesto a darle otro golpe pero la reacción del prusiano fue más rápida, reteniéndosela en el aire.

"Nunca vuelvas a hacer esto ¿De acuerdo?" su mirada era intimidante y sus ojos rojos, mas bien parecían dos cubos de hielo debido a gélida indiferencia que mostraban.

-Maldito…-de un tirón se soltó, alejándose-¡¿Por qué no puedes entenderme?-exclamo antes de dirigirse al pasillo y encerrarse en la habitación.

Agacho la mirada, mientras esa pregunta resonaba, como eco, en su cabeza.

* * *

_Juju, siempre peleando :'DU_


	2. Reflexión

_Segunda parte. Lo que esta en "comillas" es lo que sucedió previamente._

* * *

_Reflexión._

_Lo he oído irse, esa puerta recibe su descarga por cada vez que esta enojado ¿Qué haré ahora? No es que no tenga opciones pero dudo en que si tomare la correcta, aunque podría arriesgarme a colgarme yo mismo la cuerda al cuello..._

"Golpeo la puerta dos veces seguidas-Si no me dejas pasar no…-tomo aire para continuar-no podré hacer mi equipaje.

-En unas horas me iré y podrás hacer lo que se te plazca-fue la contestación de un Austria recostado en la cama; en esa cama donde habían dormido juntos y que tenia el perfume del prusiano. Apretó los ojos, soltando varias lágrimas."

_Eso dije pero no es lo que quiero. Entonces ¿Qué quiero? ¿Qué quiero ganar con todo esto? Que alguien me ayude… por favor…_

_¿Cómo puedo entender a Roderich? Si ni yo mismo puedo entenderme, no creo poder con él. Ya estoy perdiendo la fe en nosotros… Y aun así, no deseo renunciar a esto que tanto nos costo armar… Quizás, si hiciera algo distinto ¿Qué cosa? Por mas asombroso que sea, hay cosas que se me dan muy mal. Lo admito. Tal vez sea mejor volver a lo de antes, a la soledad de antes... y cuando me de cuenta, el dolor ya no estará mas._

_Sólo quiero ser feliz, no tendría que ser tan complicado… ¡No debería! ¡Maldita sea! Me detesto, detesto todo esto… Odio tener que haber dependido tanto de él… Seguir dependiendo._

_¿Qué haré? ¿Qué diré? ¿De nuevo cometeré otro error? Aun rezo a Dios para poder llegar a un buen fin... PERO... ¡¿Cómo deje que Roderich manejara mi vida? ¡¿Cómo deje que mi asombrosa personalidad y perfecto humor dependa de él? ¡ARGH! ¡Es su culpa!_

_Es mi error también pero no lo diré._

* * *

_Confuso 8D Ni yo misma sé que quise hacer en este capitulo donde Gilbert piensa las cosas._


	3. Perdón

_Capitulo final :3_

* * *

_Perdón._

Abrió despacio la puerta de entrada y, del mismo modo, la cerro. Colgó la gabardina azul en uno de los percheros del vestíbulo y echo un vistazo al pasillo notando las luces apagadas. Un poco nervioso se dirigió a la sala de estar, la cual estaba vacía y al parecer, el resto de la casa también. Recordó que así estaba siempre el lugar, antes de que Gilbert se mudara con él.

Continúo caminando pero se detuvo cerca de su cuarto por la luz tenue que salía de allí. Esperanzado, en que encontraría al prusiano, entro sin quitar su expresión seria.

-Gilbert…-la habitación estaba desocupada. Se acerco a la mesa de luz para apagar el velador pero termino sentado en la cama con una carta, que había encontrado sobre dicha mesa, entre sus manos.

Sus ojos seguían las letras y, conforme leía, se iban cristalizando. Prusia se había atrevido a irse, a dejarlo solo, completamente solo sin importarle nada. Sin decirle adiós siquiera.

-Absolutamente nada-musito dificultoso-"Pude haberme ido pero estoy aquí, aun"...

"Aun no puedo irme y alejarte de mi vida" continuo el prusiano, recitando el final de la carta, acercándose.

Giro la vista hacia él-¡Gilbert!-enseguida se puso de pie, tambaleándose a punto de caer por la conmoción. Por suerte, Prusia lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.

Lo único que Roderich pudo preguntar fue "¿Por qué?" porque hacia todo aquello.

"Iba a marcharme y dejarte tranquilo pero soy un egoísta que sólo piensa en lo que le hace bien y tu… me haces tanto bien" no podía responder a esa pregunta, no tenia los medios para hacerlo y si lo hacia, sólo daría una respuesta confusa.

Un débil llanto se oía del austriaco" Idiota, idiota…" repetía, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de éste y aferrándose a su cuerpo.

"Sé que no soy delicado, sé que sólo cometo errores… Sé tantas cosas pero no sé lo más importante: las respuestas", dijo. Lo que deseaba y esperaba para el austriaco era felicidad, quería lo mejor para él.

Tomo asiento en la cama, acomodándolo sobre su regazo. Por primera vez sintió que él debía protegerlo y lo haría, iba a hacer cualquier cosa por él.

-Llevabas una vida antes, sin mí. Yo sólo he interrumpido, por eso te pido perdón-prosiguió, rozando los dedos sobre la mejilla de éste, tocando su delicada piel.

-Cállate-apretó el cuello de su camisa blanca-Cállate, idiota… tu no debes disculparte, nadie tiene la culpa… sólo hay que ser fuertes para que esto continúe… Porque quieres que siga ¿Verdad?-sus ojos buscaron los escarlatas, encontrándolos como al principio, cuando todo era nuevo y fascinante.

Paso la mano, secándole las lágrimas, afirmando con una sonrisa y un gesto. A veces, no necesitaban hablar; las palabras no eran necesarias para hacerse entender.

"Entonces ayúdame a que continúe, si me amas de verdad".

Volvió a afirmar, con la cabeza "No necesitas tenerme contigo y sin embargo yo te necesito tanto… que duele" pensó, acercando sus labios en el silencio de la habitación.

Austria respondió con suavidad el beso, rozando ambos labios sintiendo su respiración sobre su piel. Gilbert no era el único "egoísta", Roderich también lo era; quería al peliplateado sólo para él; sus besos, caricias y palabras de amor, de disgusto, cada cosa que el prusiano tuviera para dar.

Con una enorme sonrisa y sonrojado, Gilbert lo recosto con cuidado, posicionándose sobre él. Estiro el brazo para poder apagar la luz y quedar sumergidos en la oscuridad...

Todo lo que había dicho; cada palabra tristemente pronunciada, se habían vuelto punzones en su contra, contra su propio ser. Lo que había hecho; cada golpe contra todo lo que tenia a su alrededor, sólo le había lastimado los puños hasta hacerlos sangrar. La absurda idea de alejarse se le había puesto en contra, era un error, un enorme fallo.

Y ahora estaba cayendo lentamente; una caída que tenia el sabor agridulce del amor y, al final de aquella caída, por fin podría sonreír con tranquilidad, sosteniendo su mano.

* * *

_Fin 8D Gracias por leer hasta acá :'D_


End file.
